


about two boys, a cd and love confessions

by ChiwiChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Rarepair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a small bit of angst, oikage, very small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiwiChan/pseuds/ChiwiChan
Summary: It's the 22nd of December, for some people a normal day like every other, but for Tooru Oikawa it's a special day. He has been in love with his kouhai for a long time now. Promising himself he would confess on Tobios birthday, he failed every year until now. He is still too much of a coward as Iwaizumi thinks, but this year he really wants to change that
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	about two boys, a cd and love confessions

'Dear Tobio,  
We are sorry for not being able to make it on your birthday. Please invite some friends over and share the cake with them. Have a great day, we love you.  
Love, mom and dad'

_Seriously? Another birthday alone…ugh._

Tobio placed the note back on the table and walked over to the fridge. He woke up earlier so he could celebrate with his family in the morning and go to morning practice afterward. He opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. The birthday boy wasn’t feeling like eating some breakfast and he surely wasn’t tired anymore. A short glimpse to the clock on the wall told him that he still had 2 hours before morning practice. After debating with himself what he could do he decided to go for a run.

It had started to snow a few days ago but the snow was already melting. As soon as Tobio opened the door he felt a cold, fresh air brushing against his cheeks. He started to run first in a steady speed but then increasing the speed by every step. He had his headphones in his ears, not caring much about his surroundings.

Christmas was in two days, which was a curse and a blessing for Kageyama. He knew people would forget about his birthday more easily because they were too focused on buying Christmas gifts. He was happy that some people forgot about it, the last thing he wanted was to be in the center of attention. But he wouldn’t mind if his team would at least congratulate him, even if he would never admit that. The youngest of the team wasn’t sure if they knew that it was his birthday since he never mentioned it, but his teammates were kind of unpredictable so a small possibility was still there.

After running for a while, he returned to his house, completely drowning in sweat. Kageyama still had some time so he decided to go for a quick shower.

His day has been quite normal until now. Tobio walked through the school gates already seeing an empty gym.

_My win! Too slow Hinata, too slow_

Luckily, he and Hinata were the last ones to lock up so he still had the key. The young setter was training alone for an unusual long time. Normally, Hinata would have been here at this time. But it was fine for Tobio, silence wasn’t something he was afraid of…anymore. It was something normal that he got used to silence since he was often left alone at his house, his parents always busy with work and his sister already moved out years ago.

“Good morning!”, the captain of the team greeted Kags

“Morning”, also the vice-captain had entered the gym now, “Huh, where is Hinata?”

“Good morning Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san”, the ravenette bowed fast in front of his older teammates, “Hinata isn’t here yet, I don’t know where he is though”

“That’s unusual. So, did you train all by yourself?”, Daichi asked

“Ah, yes I did”

“You must have been bored”, Sugawara elbowed his younger teammate

“Oh no, it was fine”

“Well, the others should arrive soon how about we wait for them first?”, the captain suggested

“I think that’s a good idea”, Suga joined in

“Yeah”

Just after Suga and Daichi finished changing, the others entered the clubroom too.

“Good morning everyone”

“Morning”

“Uhm, is Hinata with you?”, Kageyama asked the other first years

“Huh? Isn’t he here yet?”, Yamaguchi said, “Did you guys have a fight?”

“No, we didn’t and he hasn’t texted me yet”

“Maybe he will come later, let’s practice for now”, Ennoshita suggested

The team was in the middle of a 5v5 match where Noya was being switched out constantly, when the door of the gym was swung open and a heavy panting Hinata tried to catch his breath

“I am…here…sorry…for being…late”

“It’s fine Hina-”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGEYAMA!”, the orange-haired boy shouted now standing in front of Kags and shoving a giftbag in his face

“Wha…thanks Hinata”, he took it with hesitation, “Is that why you were so late?”

The small boy just nodded enthusiastically

“Huuuhhh? Kageyama today…”, Noya started

“…is your birthday?”, Tanaka finished

“Uhm…yeah”

“You should have told us too!”, Yamaguchi seemed offended to be not informed about something so important

“Yeah, we would have bought you presents and…”

“NO! I mean I don’t need gifts from anyone, it’s fine really. I don’t like celebrating that much. Besides I never told Hinata about my birthday, I don’t know how he knew it”

“Heh, don’t underestimate me Bakageyama!”

“Shut up, boke!”

The team started to laugh and got back to practice, this time with Hinata on Kageyamas team.

After practice, the team separated so that everyone could go to their own classroom

“See you later guys!”

“Yeah bye”

Kageyama walked alone to his class, he was still embarrassed about how Hinata shouted through the whole gym that it was his birthday. But still, it made him happy to see that his best friend made all the effort to get information’s on his birthday.

The classes were boring so Kageyama slept through nearly all of them, but thank god the teachers didn’t seem to mind.

It was finally time for practice and Kageyama couldn’t wait to hit the ball again, although he just trained a few hours ago.

“Hello”

“Oh, hello Kageyama. The others aren’t here yet”, a familiar voice which belonged to a certain orange-haired boy said

“Oh, ok. Should we still start?”

“Sure!”

It was only then when the clubroom door was opened again and the whole team entered with three gift bags. Both of the boys stopped in their tracks with their attention now fully on the other boys holding the bags.

“Kageyama, we are sorry that we didn’t know about your birthday so we bought you presents!”, Daichi announced

“What? That wasn’t necessary, seriously I am not mad or anything”

“We know, but we still felt bad, so please accept this as an apology”

He took their bags and looked at the presents inside them. The third years bought him a volleyball, one of the most expensive ones. The second years bought him food, lots of food he wouldn’t be able to finish alone. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi gave him kneepads that were brand-new and by his favorite brand.

“Thank you all very much”

“No problem. Also, I forgot to tell you two: practice will be canceled for today so Kageyama can go home earlier and celebrate with his family. I hope you aren’t too sad about it”, Daichi told them

“Uhm actually I…”

“Oh no, it’s fine Bakageyama should enjoy his day”

“But…”

“Fine, then let’s all go home”

That was definitely not what Tobio wanted. He was happy to at least be able to spend time with his team on his birthday since there was no one waiting for him at home. But they all looked relieved to have a day off and he surely didn’t want to force them to stay with him any longer. He walked back home alone with a lot of presents in his hands, trying to open the door to his house. It was silent and cold. He went upstairs to his room and placed the presents on his table next to a picture frame. What was he supposed to do now? All of the people he wanted to be with weren’t able to make it. Kageyama buried his head in his pillow and tried to sleep for a while.

* * *

“I love you too”, the voice of a younger boy said

“Huh?”

“I said I love you too, for a very long time now”

“S-Seriously?”

“Yeah”

“Then go out with me!”

“I would love to”

The two got closer and closer until their lips finally met and…

*bing* *bing*

“Ahhh”, Oikawa sat up in his bed totally confused, “Shit. What the hell? THAT dream again? Why now?”. He took his phone from the nightstand next to him to check the time. 6 pm, still the 22nd of December. Suddenly his phone started to buzz again but this time it was because someone called him.

“Hello?”

“HEY SHITTYKAWA”

“Woah, why are you shouting at me like that?”

“BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T ANSWER MY TEXTS, ASSHOLE”

“I am sorry, I fell asleep”

“I don’t care, have you done it now or not”

There was silence on both ends

“COWARD”

“HEY”

“IT’S TRUE YOU ARE A SHITTY COWARD. OIKOWARD SHOULD BE YOUR NAME”

“I am sorry ok? I just don’t know how…”

“You still have time you know?”

“Yeah, yeah”

“You better do it or you won’t be coming back to practice anytime soon”

“What? What do you…”

*beep* *beep*

He hung up.

_That’s not fair. I really want to; I just don’t know how._ _  
I want to…confess to him_

* * *

Tobio slowly opened his eyes and took his phone to see the time. 6:15 pm the day wasn’t over yet as he thought. He was hungry but he didn’t want to eat the presents from the second years before he had shown them to his parents. The fridge didn’t offer much either and eating the cake all alone would be a waste. So Kageyama decided to go to the city and buy something to eat there. He didn’t crave anything in particular but he thought it was a good idea to go and eat his favorite curry.

On the way to the restaurant, he noticed a new music shop. It was decorated with Christmas lights and from the outside, you could see the vintage style of the shop. He slowly opened the door and immediately was amazed by the many posters, CDs, vinyl’s and instruments the shop offered. The only reason he was there was that his favorite band just released a brand-new album and Kags wanted to have but they were sold out on the internet a few hours after releasing it. He didn’t have the time to look for it somewhere else yet but now he did since no one was waiting for him at home. He noticed that many people his age also were interested in the new shop. It took him a while but then he actually found the CD he was looking for. Many people thought he was weird for listening to indie music, but he really enjoyed it despite what other people said about his music taste.

While he was looking at the song list on the back of the CD, he noticed that some people were looking at him. They didn’t look at him like they were happy or anything, no it was quite the opposite. He knew those looks, looks of disgust as if he wasn’t worth anything. He knew those looks from his former school Kitagawa Daiichi. His last game there, just before everyone decided to turn their backs on him, they looked at him with the exact same expression, something Kageyama never forgot. He felt extremely uncomfortable, those people probably thought he was an emo for listening to that band. Some suicidal idiot that just wanted attention because his parents didn’t care about him and he didn’t have any friends. Kageyamas face looked guilty, as if all of this was true, even if it wasn’t. He put the CD back and stormed out of the store just to run back home, his appetite completely gone after that.

* * *

“TOORU, GO AND BUY SOME FOOD FROM THE RESTAURANT DOWN THE STREET”

“Yeah yeah, don’t need to shout mom”

_Geez, why are they all so aggressive today?_

Oikawa was walking to the city when he saw his best friend calling him again

“What?”, he asked annoyed

“DON’T SAY WHAT TO ME, OIKOWARD”

“Woah ok sorry Iwa-chan, please forgive me”

“Where are you?”

“Getting some food for my family, why?”

“When are going…”

“I don’t know ok? Don’t stress me”, Oikawa thought back to the time he accidentally told his best friend that he had a crush on the younger setter. It was during an argument after the team captain tried to hit their former teammate. It was also the first time Oikawa accepted his feelings towards his kouhai. The next few years he always told Iwaizumi that he would finally confess to Tobio on his birthday, but since Oikawa was a coward, he never even got close to confessing.

“If you don’t do it this year, I will ignore you for the rest of your life”

“WHAT?”

“YES”

“But Iwa-chan I…”

“No, I don’t want to hear your excuses, you’ve been using them for the past few years now”

“Urgh fine I will…”, Oikawa stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed Kageyama standing in the middle of the new music shop. He also noticed that he was holding something in his hands, it looked like…a CD? Oikawa saw that the cover was flipped towards him. It looked very familiar to him, he just couldn’t remember what band it was again.

“What? Don’t just stop in the middle of the sentence Oikoward”

But he didn’t answer, instead, he watched his kouhai through the glass. He was looking up from the CD and Oikawa thought he saw him but luckily, he was just looking through the shop. Suddenly his facial expression changed. He looked worried and…scared? Oikawa wasn’t sure what was going on when the young boy placed the CD back where he found it and ran outside with a disappointed look in his eyes. Of course, that left Oikawa completely confused in the middle of the shopping street.

“Iwa-chan!”

“So you didn’t die?”

“What? NO! More important, what band released their new album recently again?”

“Uhm I think it was Arctic Monkeys, why?”

“Thank you very much”

“Hey wh…”

*beep* *beep*

Oikawa entered the shop with the food bags still in his right hand.

“Uhm excuse me?”, he asked an employee, “Do you have the new Arctic Monkeys album?”

* * *

Why? Why did that happen on his birthday? Kageyama decided to not leave the house ever again on his birthday, it would only hurt him more. If there wasn’t anyone who would celebrate with him then there was no reason to go outside anyway. **He just wanted to see his parents and eat the cake with them, that was the only wish he had for his birthday.** He sat down in the kitchen, lighting up the candles on the cake and watching them closely when he heard weird noises at the front door.

* * *

_I look like a total stalker or robber right now! Why am I even doing this? Maybe this will calm Iwa-chan down. Just be quiet so no one notices I am…_

The front door of the house he was currently standing in front of suddenly flung open

“Mom, dad!”

“A-Ah”, was all Oikawa could say, straightening his back from when he bent down to place the item in his hand on the doormat

“Wait, Oikawa-san? What are you doing here?”, it was already dark outside but Kageyama still recognized his senpai in front of him

“O-Oh what a s-surprise, did you always live here Tobio-chan?”

“Uhm yeah?”

“Oh, well t-then I am at the wrong h-house, e-excuse me”, the older boy turned around quickly but couldn’t move any of his feet before his name was called out again

“O-Oikawa-san! Uhm the CD in your hand uhm is that…the new Arctic Monkeys album?”

Oikawa turned his head back to Kageyama

_Maybe I shouldn’t have asked…_

“S-Sorry, never mind”

Suddenly the CD was shoved in his stomach

“W-What?”

“Take it”

“Huh? But it’s yours, right?”

“I bought it”

“Then you sh…”

“But not for me”

“Then give it to…”

“You”

“Huh?”

“Are you stupid?”

“I-I really don’t know what you are trying to tell me”

Oikawa now turned his whole body around and took one of Kageyamas hands and placed the CD softly in it

“I. Bought. It. For. You. Goodbye”

“NO, WAIT”, he held the brown-haired by his wrist, forcing him to look back at his kouhai, “W-Why?”

He loosened his grip

“Because it’s your birthday, stupid”

“How did you…but why this?”

“You seem like the person who would listen to them, I mean not in a bad way since they make good music”, that was it, the final blow to make Tobio cry and sink to his knees. He never heard someone say that before, for the first time someone didn’t judge him for his music taste. Oikawa didn’t call him weird; he was being nice about it instead, saying they made good music. And Oikawa, out of all people, remembered his birthday.

“W-Wait why are you crying?”

“I-I am just…so happy”, with a wide smile and tears falling from his eyes he looked at the older boy who was now kneeling next to him

“Oh”, Oikawa didn’t know how to respond to that so he hugged Tobio. It was a very short and weird hug but for Tobio it was more than enough.

The birthday boy wiped his tears away and stood up with the help of Oikawa

“Uhm, Oikawa-san!”

“Y-Yes?”

“D-Do you maybe uhm want to eat…cake with me?”

“W-What?”, Oikawas heart was beating faster than after playing three sets of volleyball without a break.

“S-Sorry, you don’t have…”

“YES PLEASE”, Oikawa shouted with a face red as a tomato

_AHH! Wait I didn’t mean to shout, I look so stupid right now, baka! Tobio must think I am a total weirdo right now_

A small glimpse of the boy in front of him made the whole situation even worse for Oikawa

“Pfff hahaha, ok, seems like you really like cake Oikawa-san”

“Y-Yeah that’s why”

_That was close O_O but I got to see Tobio smiling! I have a feeling that I am going to die today because of embarrassment…_

Both of them entered the Kageyamas’ house. Oikawa followed Tobio to the kitchen where the cake was already on the table with the candle burning on top. It hasn’t even been touched to Oikawas surprise

“Where are your parents?”

“Working, they will come later probably. Wait, is it ok if they aren’t here? You can go if you feel uncomfortable”

“N-No way, it’s fine Tobio-chan”, Oikawa felt his cheeks burn again, “Let’s just eat”

And so, they did, Oikawa even teased Tobio by singing a birthday song to him which was more than embarrassing. They were talking a lot while they were eating, catching up on everything that happened after Kageyama joined Karasuno. Oikawa was surprised at how normal he could talk with his kouhai when their relationship was…complicated. He used to think that the younger boy hated him which would be reasonable after how he treated him when they played in the same team, but now he was sure that Tobio would have never let him enter his house let alone eat his birthday cake with him if he really hated him.

And for Tobio, he was relieved that his senpai wasn’t asking him anything about his birthday or the time at Kitaiichi. He wouldn’t want to talk about himself or the time everyone hated him anyway.

“Can I see your room”, Oikawa asked out of the blue

“What? N-No”

“Why? Are you hiding something from your senpai?”, Oikawa was teasing him again but Kageyama didn’t mind at all, he knew this was just who Oikawa was, and for some reason, he liked him for that.

“Of course not, it’s just…never mind”, Tobio really didn’t have an excuse, it just felt weird to show his old teammate his room after not being in contact for so long.

“Well then there is no problem for me to see it”

“F-Fine”

Oikawa followed the smaller one again but shoved him to the side when they were standing in front of his door. The brown-haired practically scanned the whole room with his eyes before he stopped at something on the desk. Kageyama watched him walk closer to the object until he remembered what was standing there in the corner of the desk.

“W-Wait”, he tried to take it away but the Oikawa was faster than him, “Uhm, I-I…”

“You still have it?”, Oikawas voice was monotone and he didn’t show any reaction either while looking at it

“Y-Yeah, I am sorry. I know the rest of you didn’t like it because of me but…I wanted to keep it because…I…kind of…like it”, Kageyama looked at the picture in the picture frame in Oikawas hands. It was a picture of Oikawa. Iwaizumi, Kunimi, Kindaichi and him back in junior high. It was the first day for the first years, Tobio still remembered that day by heart. The first time he saw his senpai doing his awesome jump serve was something he could never forget.

There was still no response from Oikawa which drove Tobio insane, “Sorry forget what I said I will put it away”, he tried to take it away but Oikawa dodged.

“Don’t”

“W-What?”, Tobio was afraid now, was the older setter angry at him?

“Don’t apologize”

“Huh?”

“Don’t apologize for keeping the picture. It’s fine. I am not angry”, Oikawa himself knew that he also had the picture at home, just not on his desk. It was in a box with memories that he kept so no one could see it but he didn’t want to tell Tobio about it. Not yet.

“T-Thank you Oikawa-san, please don’t tell the others”, tears were falling down his cheeks again.

Oikawa finally looked up from the picture right into the deep blue eyes that were crying like a waterfall. Oikawa was shocked from what he said, it literally broke his heart to see Tobio so sad, especially on his birthday. He placed the picture on the table before pulling the ravenette into a tight hug

“I am so sorry for treating you like shit, I am sorry for being such a bad senpai to you, Tobio”

“W-What”

“You are a great person, don’t forget that, ok?”

“O-Oikawa-san…”, he pushed him a bit away so he could look at his face but the older seemed to be focused on something else, “W-What’s wrong?”, he followed his gaze to the clock

23:58

_Shit, I can’t do it Iwa-chan. Please don’t be mad at me, ok?_

Tears were now welling up in Oikawas eyes until they overflowed and ran down his cheeks

“O-Oikawa-san, w-what-”

“I am sorry Tobio. I couldn’t tell you…again. I am really a coward”, his hands were clutched to his sides, balling into fists

“Why, what did you want to tell me”

“I can’t”

“Oikawa-san, please tell me! There is nothing you can tell me that won’t change the way I see you”

Oikawa looked at the intense eyes that were piercing him. Even through the blurry vision, he could tell. He spared one last glance to the clock

23:59

Then he grabbed Tobio by his shoulders and looked him back in the eyes after wiping his last tears away.

“Tobio, I like, no I love you”

Tobio was silent. Just as silent as the rest of the house. It tortured Oikawa. His grip tightened for a few seconds, hoping to get an answer that way. But Oikawa suddenly noticed something. Kageyama was crying again.

“Don’t cry please, I am sorry I shouldn’t have told you”

“NO! No, I am not sad Oikawa-san. I like Oikawa-san too. I like you, really”

“S-Seriously?”

Tobio nodded, “Yes, I just didn’t think you would feel the same way. I was so happy to spend some time with you and I thought I would be satisfied with that but I got sad when I thought you had to leave soon…”

“Tobio…”, he embraced the ravenette again who returned the hug. But then Oikawa remembered something.

“TOBIO”, he shouted pulling away slightly

“W-What?”

“DO YOU WANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND?”

Obviously being taken aback it took him a few seconds to process what Oikawa just said

_Me? His boyfriend?_

“Y-YES!”, he answered in a voice that was nearly as loud as Oikawas

And so, they hugged each other again. Only with the difference, that they were holding each other tighter than before

“C-Can I…k-kiss you?”, the brown-haired asked

“S-Sure”

He was stroking Tobios cheek with his right thumb while his left arm was still wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. Soft lips collided with his own, the only thing that could be heard was the heart beating of the two, getting faster now that they finally realized that they had each other after going through so much. **For the first time Tobio was happy, that his birthday wish didn’t come true.**

* * *

Tobio asked Oikawa to stay the night so they could watch movies together in the living room but it didn’t take him long until he was the first one to fall asleep. Who can blame him? After all, he had been awake for a very long time and he had cried so much that the burning in his eyes made him even more tired. Oikawa took the opportunity to take a photo of his sleeping boyfriend tightly curled up with him on the couch. He also sent the picture to Iwaizumi with the text

‘I made it Iwa-chan!!!’

He received an answer shortly after

‘Finally.’

Oikawa chuckled. He put his phone away and embraced his boyfriend before closing his eyes and dozing off too.

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably guessed, this was supposed to be posted on Tobios birthday, guess who didn’t finish it because she still had to do hw that day : ) I decided to post it for Christmas so it wouldn’t go to waste, although I don’t really know when y’all celebrate Christmas (I celebrate it on the 24th) but because of the time difference I post it somewhere in between the 24th and the 25th. I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year. I will take the holidays to finish some of my other OiKage ideas so I can post them when I am going back to school in January. Make sure that you and your family stay healthy ; D


End file.
